


Kissing Challenge

by Clotzx (Ladymacabre)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymacabre/pseuds/Clotzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's tired of waiting for Zayn, so he sets up a challenge to get his way... Finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Challenge

“Explain this to me again.” Zayn said, his thick brows furrowing together in a look of pure confusion. He followed his somewhat boyfriend, Liam, into the bedroom that they occasionally shared when they were being boyfriends. Their relationship was complicated, and Liam showed no signs of wanting to uncomplicated it at all. Crossing his arms over his chest, he waited for Liam to uncomplicated and to explain the game that he had propositioned him with. 

“Fine.” Liam sighed, thinking that he had uncomplicated it for Zayn already. The main reason that they hadn’t become a serious couple was mainly because of him. Because he still liked having sex with girls, actually just sex at all. Zayn didn’t seem exactly ready for them to start having sex, heavy make out sessions were what he could seem to do. But today, Liam was going to try and change that. He knew that Zayn was hurting over him getting with other people, and he was willing to help him out by this. “The game goes like this. Non-stop kissing, but you can’t touch with any other body parts. Just lips, just tongue… That’s it. The loser, the first person to touch the other person, gets whatever they want.”

“Okay…” Zayn said slowly, putting his hands behind his body so that he wouldn’t be touching Liam. The other male, made his way over to him, keeping his hands safe behind his back as he began to kiss him. Their lips met, everything starting out very innocent and gentle at first. But slowly, the kiss became more intense. Lips parted, tongues wrapped around each other quickly, trying to find the dominant one between the two. Liam knew that he would win, because Zayn’s mind went completely blank when they were kissing, he knew that because whenever they finished… Well, Zayn was a bit in a haze after every single time. Hearing a quiet moan from Zayn, Liam felt his confidence double.

It was getting harder to breathe the two of them getting closer but not close enough for the two of them to be touching and for one of them to lose. Then, Liam did something that knew he would get him into the winning zone. His tongue slid slowly against Zayn’s, curling up towards the roof of his mouth. He felt the other shutter a bit while he moved his tongue. Then he pulled back ever so slightly, enough that their lips were still touching. Parting his lips, Liam took Zayn’s lower lip into his mouth and bit down gently.

Zayn’s brain practically flat lined at that maneuver. He moved close to Liam, his hand reaching up and his fingers touching the back of his neck to pull him closer. Their tongues wrestled around for a few more seconds until Liam pulled away from him and raised an eyebrow at Zayn. The older male blushed, looking a tad bit disoriented.

“You lost.” Liam said, reminding the other that they had been competing for something. A look of half annoyance and half defeat came over Zayn’s face when he remembered. “No do-overs.” He said, running a hand along Zayn’s side as he pulled him closer.

“So, what exactly do you have in mind?” Zayn asked, raising an eyebrow a bit as the other stated that he couldn’t do it over. He totally would have won the next round, but apparently Liam wasn’t going to let him even try again. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he crossed his arms over his chest. He knew what Liam would say, and he was nervous about his answer.

“You know.” Liam murmured, pulling Zayn closer to him and sliding a hand under his shirt and touching the other’s warm skin. His eyes locked with Zayn’s golden-brown eyes, waiting for his answer. He could see the nervousness and the uneasy way that Zayn returned the look. They had both had sex with girls, but sex with Liam seemed like a big jump for Zayn. He watched his face carefully, and smirked a bit when he saw Zayn nod his head. "Good."

Zayn's cheeks heated up and he nodded his head, letting Liam lean in and kiss him slowly. He slid his arms around the other's neck, returning the kiss slowly. He let out a soft sigh, thinking that this would be a lot easier than he had originally worried. He knew that Liam loved him, but he knew Liam was more sexual than any of the other boys. It was a little known fact, mainly because he didn't seem like the biggest pervert on the face of the planet. But many girls had felt the full on Liam that he truly was, and it seemed as though Zayn was about to feel the same thing. He kissed him back slowly, their bodies fitting together slowly as Liam guided Zayn down to his bed.

"I promise that this will be fun for the both of us." Liam murmured, getting on top of Zayn and running his hands down the other's body slowly. Zayn chewed his lower lip and shifted willingly for the other so that his shirt could be taken off, the item of clothing being thrown across the room fairly quickly. Tilting his head back, he let out a groan as Liam's warm lips traveled along his throat, leaning down and gently nibbling on the tattoos that were within his reach. Liam's lips parted, gently biting down on Zayn's nipple as he teased the other male. Reaching down, he slid his palm over the clothed member that had been getting harder after the challenge had began.

"Already fun." Zayn murmured, tilting his head back as he let out an airy groan, feeling the lips on his other nipple slowly working. The hand continued to give slight friction to his aching member, but not enough to get him off anytime soon. Shivering under his somewhat boyfriend, he wrapped an arm around his neck and threaded his fingers into the dark brown hair. He put his other hand on Liam's shoulder, and tried to push him down so that he was moving down his body. But Liam abruptly put a stop to that, moving upwards and kissing the other's lips slowly.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one that won this competition." Liam said, teasing the other as he slid off of him, getting completely unclothed. Zayn rolled his eyes, shifting a bit to get comfortable as Liam got on top of him, straddling his chest and letting his erection bob in front of Zayn's face. Sighing softly, Zayn rolled his eyes at the other male. He wasn't exactly a huge fan of losing, especially when it involved someone elses being in control f him. But at the same time, his heart beat heavily in excitement. Looking up into Liam's eyes ,seeing that his pupil's were dilated with lust, he knew that he wanted this. Parting his lips, he slid his tongue slowly across the head of the other's cock, tasting it for the first time. It was salty, but it had a taste that he could definitely get used to, especially if Liam made that face every single time that he did it. 

Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around the other's member, moving his hand slowly as his tongue gently worked on the head of the cock. Liam hummed quietly in the back of his throat, looking down at the sight before him. He pushed his hips forward, eager to feel the other's lips around his entire cock, to feel the pleasure of fucking his mouth and having the other slurp him up. Zayn looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed by Liam's pushiness. But none the less, he parted his lips and slowly let the other's member slide into his mouth. Shutting his eyes, he hummed quietly in pleasure over the taste that had filled up his mouth. 

Shutting his eyes, Zayn hummed quietly while the other slowly began to push into his mouth. He tried his best to give as little resistance as he could, shutting his eyes as the other male started to thrust into his mouth. Liam put his hands on the headboard in order to have something to lean up against,, he didn't want to fall on top of the other male and hurt him. He watched as his eight and a half inches slid into Zayn's mouth, thrusting in hard so that the other was forced to deep throat him. He reached down and ran his fingers through his black hair, watching as his eyes watered a bit of drool dripped down his chin. Pulling back, he let Zayn catch his breath.

"Your mouth is amazing." Liam murmured, shifting himself down so that he was laying a bit on top of him. He kissed him slowly, gently biting the other's lower lip and smiling to himself. Zayn breathed in deeply, blushing as he looked over at him. He slid his hand along the other's side and hummed quietly. Zayn smiled and kissed him back gently, shutting his eyes and sliding his arms around the other's neck. It was a little bit out of what he was used to, but seeing the look on Liam's face only made him more confident and more willing to make him feel pleasure. Biting his lower lip, he kissed the side of his neck and shutting his eyes. Liam kissed the side of his neck and slid his hand along his stomach, pushing Zayn's sweatpants down.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Zayn murmured quietly, letting out a soft laugh and tilting his head back from him. Liam leaned down and kissed his throat gently before he sat up and moved off of Zayn, running his fingers down the center of his chest and then stroking his thick member slowly.

"It'll feel good, I promise." Liam said, kissing his jawline gently. Zayn momentarily wondered how in the world the other knew how it would feel good. But it quickly dawned on him that the other had probably slept with guys during their relationship to relieve himself. So he probably did know how to do it in such a way that it felt good for the both of them. It was a bit of a damper on his mood, but it wasn't about to put himself out there and have fun with Liam. This was a special moment for the both of them. "Turn over." Liam ordered, and Zayn raised an eyebrow.

Zayn let out a quiet sigh, rolling over so that he was on his stomach. Liam lifted the other up by his hips and slid a pillow under his body, marveling at the beautiful tan ass that was right before him. Humming, he made his way behind him and gripped the cheeks roughly, smirking a bit to himself as he jiggled them between his hands. He couldn't help it, he'd wanted to see this ass for so long. Zayn made a quiet noise, shifting under the other while the hand jiggled his ass slowly. He jerked forward, feeling the lips on his ass, gently kissing and biting his ass. He gave attention to both of them before he placed a finger in front of Zayn's mouth. The other male leaned a bit and sucked slowly on his finger, shutting his eyes and swirling his tongue slowly around the digit. Liam groaned, pulling his hand away and slowly slipping a finger into the other's entrance slowly. Zayn grunted quietly, feeling uncomfortable, but getting used to it once the finger curled inside of him.

"Fuck!" Zayn groaned, his hips jerking against the pillow as Liam curled his finger right into that delicious spot inside of him. His breath became heavy as he felt the slow moving inside of him, his body shaking slightly as pleasure went up his spine. He barely noticed when the second and third finger were added, because every time, Liam would curl his fingers upwards and touch that sensitive spot inside of him that drove him closer to the edge. But when he was a few seconds away from cumming, the fingers were roughly removed from him. He looked over his shoulder to see Liam slowly positioning himself behind him.

"You want this?" Liam asked, his voice husky with lust and want. But he wouldn't do it if Zayn didn't want it from him. Breathing in deeply, Zayn didn't really pause to think it over. He didn't have to really think about it anymore, he was so sure that this was what he wanted, that he wanted Liam. So he nodded his head, and shut his eyes as he felt the pressure against his entrance. He let his head fall forward as he began to move.

Liam wrapped his hand on the base of his member, slowly pushing into the other male. He was thick and long, but with the right amount of preparation, it was easy for him to slip into him quite easily. Shutting his eyes, he slowly pushed into the other. Then he forced his eyes to open, watching as he disappeared into the thick ass of Zayn. He heard the other moan outwards as all of Liam was moved inside of him. It hurt Zayn for a few seconds, gasping quietly as the other very slowly moved inside of him. Reaching out, Liam grabbed Zayn's shoulders and pulled him so that he wasn't laying on his chest, but raising his chest up from the ground. Shutting his eyes, Zayn cried out when the other started to move faster inside of him, his mind flat lining as pleasure overtook his entire body. The noises that Zayn was making was causing Liam to feel as though he was about to go insane, thrusting faster inside of him. The sound of his balls slapping against Zayn's ass echoed through the room.

But then Liam got bored with the position and he wanted to change it up with him.

"What are you doing?" Zayn asked sounding a bit confused as he felt the other's arms wrapping around him. One around his neck and the other arm wrapped around his waist. The younger of the two didn't answer him, just did what he wanted to do. He pulled Zayn on top of him, so that they were both laying on their backs, although the other was laying on top of him. Breathing in deeply, Zayn tilted his head to the side and looked at Liam, who was grinning like a fool. The entire time, Liam hadn't pulled himself out of the other male.

"Trust me... Just trust me." Liam murmured softly, looking at the other male and kissing his throat gently. His hands roamed down Zayn's body, gripping his cock and slowly stroking him. After he had started to do that, he had anchored his feet down so that he was able to start thrusting into the other male. It was painfully slow at first, and Zayn seemed as though he was about to come undone, the black haired male quietly begged for the other to move faster. But when the other finally did start to rocket inside of him, Zayn could barely contain himself and came across his stomach and chest. Liam rocked faster inside of him, feeling the warm muscles contracting around him. When Liam came, he dug his fingers into the other's sides and pulled him down one last time. 

"Zayn?" Liam asked, after about ten minutes of silence between the two. Lifting his head up, he saw that Zayn had fallen asleep. Gentlly pushing him off, he let the other snuggle up into the bed, curling up behind him and wrapping an arm around him. He was thankful, and he was glad, that was the best sex he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for prompts. So... If you want something, ask for it


End file.
